Chance to Change
by Lavendar Sapphire
Summary: Outnumbered 20 to 1, the Order of the Phoenix members are getting picked off one at a time. In a desperate attempt, adult Remus and Sirius use a ritual that will send them to an alternate universe where Voldemort was defeated. But in this universe Harry Potter won at a heavy price. Now its up to Sirius and Remus to discovered what went so wrong and try to fix it. AU. Time Travel.


Summary: (please read before starting because I jump right into things, after the summary.)

The First Great War is horrible. Outnumbered 20 to 1, the members of the Order of the Phoenix are getting picked off one at a time. They know there was a traitor in there mist and as the prophecy looms overhead, Sirius in a desperate attempt uses a ritual that will send him to an alternate universe and time where Voldemort was defeated.

But this alternate future is not the happy one pictured in the books. In this universe Harry Potter defeated Voldemort at a heavy price. The second war raged for over ten years, it contained more causalities than the first one. Harry Potter didn't go dark but he is a changed man.

One more thing, Sirius takes with him the one person he believes is the traitor and Voldemort's spy in an attempt to stop him in his tracks.

Now it's up to Sirius, and Remus to discovered what went so wrong, in this timeline. How and why the future is what it is. AU. Time Travel. The Marauders. No Harry and Ginny or Harry and Hermione together I'm sorry. New generation. Also Sirius has a daughter in this time line. Please give it a try. And review! :) Thank you guys.

Disclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious but I don't own Harry Potter. Thank you!

~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You don't trust me," Remus said flatly.

Sirius furrowed his brow and looked straight into Remus's eyes. They looked blank; he couldn't tell what Remus was thinking.

"I was suspicious," Sirius spoke slowly, "And I still don't know."

There was a long silence and then Remus looked to the ground. His voice was bitter, "Well, we are here. Let's contact Dumbledore or someone and at least find out how to defeat Voldemort before we head back, unless of course, you brought me here to gut me like a good little werewolf."

Sirius's eyes widened just a faction, did Remus think he was really going to kill him. It was the Death Eaters and the Pure Blood Extremists that always talked about extermination and how the only good werewolf is a dead werewolf.

"Let's just get going," Sirius finished, he adjusted himself away from Remus and looked at their surroundings. They were supposed to be transported directly into the Shrieking Shack. But it looked nothing like the Shrieking Shack in their time. The furniture was neat and new. The bookshelves were free of any dust and dampened wood had been replaced.

"Someone has been in here recently."

"Then it's not safe," Sirius concluded, "we have to have a good view of the complete situation before approaching anyone. Let's get out and try to book a room in Hogsmeade, and get a copy of the prophet somehow."

"I thought we were being transported to a time where Voldemort had been defeated, or did you give me false information about that as well."

Sirius sent him a look.

Remus looked away again, "Anyways, Dumbledore's instruction were that we find him immediately and if not try to contact ourselves. If anyone asks we are supposed say we are half-bloods and that our names are James and Jason Wormwood, right."

"Ya," Sirius said, "we filled you in on all the right mission plans. Lets just hurry."

The two wizards walked out of the Shrieking Shack, covered in James invisibility cloak, each watching the other suspiciously. They quickly entered an inn in Hogsmeade owned by a fat witch called Hayley Smith. Everything was running smoothly and according to plan when they settled down. Sirius even managed to snitch a copy of the daily prophet in his dog form.

"Looks like Rita Skeeter is the new editor in chief of the Daily Prophet," Sirius said with a sneer, "oh gosh, this is going to be nothing but a giant pile of rubbish. "

"Remus peers at him, "anything catches your eye though, we can still use all the information we can get."

"I know," waved Sirius, "Well check this out, "Famous James Potter suspended for assaulting fellow team members with Illegal Curses."

Remus hopped over, "Read it."

**Famous James Potter suspended for assaulting fellow team members with Illegal Curses**

**James Sirius Potter, Chaser of the English National Quiditach Team, has been suspended from competition for three months after firing repeated curses at other Chaser, Harrison Barbrok, from the team. Barbrok is now in St. Mungos Hospital recovering from a multitude of burns and curses wounds. It is said that he also attempted to assault Rebecca Lohand, one of the beaters. No fatal injuries have been reported. And we have no information on what warranted this attack.**

**The final chaser on the team, Jeff Watchmen states, "He just can't have anyone better than him. That's why he did it. Couldn't stand to see Harry get the attention, had to cripple him for good."**

**It's been confirmed by the Auror department that the curses used were grade A and B restricted curses, and virtually irreversible. James Potter had his hearing the day after the assault and was released after only entering for 20 minutes; his sentence is that he is suspended from the team for 3 months. However, many at the Department of Magical Law think the punishment does not match to offense.**

**A ministry official who wishes to remain unnamed says, "Any other boy would have been cast off the Azkaban for at least half a year. If you saw the state that poor Harrison boy was in."**

**Even his fellow teammates echo this opinion.**

**Jessica Holland, the other beater on the team, states, "He just came at us and keep firing, there was blood everywhere. Harrison couldn't do anything, and he'll probably have permanent scars from this. James has never been as good as the rest of us. He never should have been allowed on the team and the authorities aren't gonna do anything about it."**

**Ms. Holland isn't the only one with concerns, Jason Berkhum, the teams seekers says, "He's a hot head, and he thinks he can get away with everything, CAUSE HE'S A POTTER. And we've proved him right haven't we?!.**

**The 21-year-old, in question, has issued a public apology after the incident, apologizing for his 'regrettable' behavior and for having 'demonstrated bad judgment'.**

**He currently resides with his siblings at Hogwarts.**

Sirius stopped reading and looked at Remus.

"Looks like we found James's kid, gotten himself into loads of trouble." Sirius said, shaking his head.

Remus looked at the date, "It is July, why would James's kids be at Hogwarts in the middle of the summer."

Sirius grinned, "Guess we know where to investigate first."

Remus glared, "plan to take me up there in handcuffs?"

Sirius face instantly darkened, "Remus, I still have faith in you. Just don't prove me wrong. I want to believe that you aren't the spy, but," He snapped, suddenly getting angry, "DO you think you can honestly blame me?"

Remus clutched him fists, "I thought you of all people could look past the prejudice, Sirius BLACK."

Sirius bit his lip, "Damn it, Remus."

But Remus had already gone out the door.

Sirius followed him and soon they were making their way through Hogsmeade and toward the Three Broomsticks. They refused to speak or look at each other the entire time.

Before they got to the entrance, however.

"Master Lupin, sir!" A hearty old wizard stopped them at the door.

Sirius and Remus froze. They turned around and smiled at the man, he was tall with a stiff build. And Remus noticed the sullen look of fear in his eyes as he spoke to him. Sirius saw it too.

"Hello, sir?" Remus replied.

"You've forgotten me already have you lad, that's alright. You're a busy man, a busy man, oh yes. I know. And you're looking more tired and worn out than the last time I saw you. We caught a brew before you left for Finland, Its Mike Swartmore. I guessed you wouldn't remember, I work here at the Three Broomsticks."

"Oh yes." Remus said, "I remember now."

Mike smiled, but Remus could still see the fear, "Come in, come in. Sir! Have a few pits with your friend. On the house, sirs. After all your hard work."

"Are you on the force as well," He turned addressing Sirius.

"Oh yes." Sirius replied as well, "I'm Jason, Jason Wormwood. Thank you for the…"

"My absolute pleasure sir. And a pleasure to meet you sir. After all the Lady's work you do for England, you deserve it."

The ushered us into the Three Broomsticks, only a few other people were present in the bar.

"Lady's work?" Sirius muttered, as we entered, "Whatever do you think he means?"

Remus shook his head, but he could tell that the new title, Master Lupin was sending Sirius into suspicion again.

The room was decorated in lightning bolts. It was like an emblem, Remus quickly realized he had been seeing lightning bolts al around town and inside the inn as well.

Mike gave both him and Sirius a generous amount of Butter beer and settled in to make a toast with us, "To Lady Mere" he cried.

"To Lady Mere," Remus and Sirius both repeated.

"So, sirs," Mike said, licking his lips, "Have you finished your patrol in Finland then. How did it go?"

"Good," Remus said, looking at Sirius.

Mike nodded, "Sorry, I know you can't talk much about it too a bloke like me, but I just want to thank you for exterminating all of those damn bastards.

Sirius nodded sagely, playing the perfect actor, Remus tried to make show as little emotion as possible, but his heart skipped a beat when Mike said exterminating."

Apparently emotionless is exactly how Mike expected them to act. He looked awkward, hastily adding, "Trust me the vast majority of us are grateful. Don't listen to them idiots that call it murder. Its not, for sure it's not. Those half-breed wolf monsters are less than human and it's by the Lady's grace and all your hard work that they have been driven out of England."

That was it. Remus thought, werewolves were being exterminated and it seems like this Master Lupin and Lady Meme was right at the heart of it.

**If you liked this story are have any comments at all please REVIEW! It doesn't take a lot of time and really really really means a lot to us. THANK YOU. **


End file.
